Love is unwritten
by cAgaLLi AtTha
Summary: and also untitled..plz read thats all..reviews..
1. Evil witches XD

Chapter 1-

"Why is she always on my head?" a frustrated Athrun muttered to himself while walking towards his school a few blocks away. His head is always occupied by the thoughts of Cagalli, his friend since 3rd grade. Cagalli is popular and has a lot of fans and supporters at their school because of her Looks, Intelligence, Kindness, Humbleness, Friendliness and everything good about her. A lot of guys have courted her, but turned them all down with the reason yet unknown especially to Athrun. And athrun is falling for her, he doesn't know the reason why, but He is Falling for her, and he is sure with that. He wanted to tell her his feelings towards her, but he has no guts to tell her. Maybe cagalli won't respond to his feelings and turn him down also. And he is afraid if that would happen.

He walked faster, upon entering the school he looked around to see a lot of people buzzing up with each other. "There is a lot of freshman this year" he said to himself. After all, today is the first day of school, everyone are on their new uniforms, new bags, and new stuffs. Friends have reunited again, happy to see each other, talking happily about their summer. New friends are made, new classmates especially transferees, and the others misses the senior graduates last school year, but still happy for them to go to college for a brighter future. He walked towards the corridor to find his new locker room, then suddenly.

"Athrun!" a group of gal called out, with a flirting kind of voice. This girls have terrorized athrun since 7th grade, yeah, athrun is good looking and smart but has no interest in girls until he realized that he has feelings for cagalli.

"Athrun! We missed you!" the girls chorused and came forward to him. Athrun sweated badly. A girl hugged him and tried to kiss him on the lips.

" Let go of me!" athrun tired to break free from the evil witches (his point of view XD, actually the girls who are terrorizing athrun are Cute Girls not ugly creatures)

"Why will I let go of you? You're mine athrun!" the girl said still hugging him. Athrun burst out his energy and breaked free. He ran fast as he could away from the girls. Well the girls ran after him. It was a great chaos , everyone looked at athrun being chased by a group of girls. "He's a lucky guy, being chased by girls.." a guy said

"Ahhhhh!!" Athrun shouted, he ran and ran until he lost track of the girls. And luckily he ended up standing infront of his locker "Neat, Locker 146" he smiled to himself. He opened up his locker and put his things in it.

"Athrun?" a girl called out. Athrun checked out who owns the voice. He turned around anticipating that it is the evil witches again. But was in relief when he saw,

"Cagalli, thank heavens it's just you!" he said in relief.

"What happened to you? Are you sick? You look pale athrun." Cagalli said worried, he touched athrun's forehead to feel if he has a fever. Athrun blushed as cagalli touched hi forehead, he moved a little bit. "Hey, you don't have a fever. What exactly happened?" Cagalli asked

"Actually i was.."athrun stated then Cagalli interrupted. "I know! You were chased by the evil witches. Right?" she winked

"Right!" they both laughed. an awkward pause came up. And they heard the bell ring indicating that classes are starting. "So what's your room number?" Athrun asked the blondie "Room 9-a, yours?"

"Same as yours, So we're classmates..Hey let's move, or we'll be late." He smiled.

"Ok.."

...

They arrived at their room, cagalli went in first next came athrun. Everyone at room 9-a stared at them as they went inside the room. The adviser of their section was not there. Boys crowded around cagalli and offered her a chair.

"Hey cagalli, how was your summer?" a guy said

"Here have my seat cagallli.." another guy said

"Cagalli...i missed you," a guy also said

Finally cagalli spoked up. "Uhmm.. Guyz, thank you for your seat offers but i'll seat beside athrun. Though thank you for your kindeness" She smiled sweetly.

"awwwhhh..Ok, anything for you our princess" The guys chorused. Then she sat beside athrun.

"Cagalli, welcome back." Cagalli's bestfriend Lacus hugged her. "Hey! I missed you Lacus!" Cagalli bounced up and hugged back. "so what's up? How was your summer?"

"Quite well, we went to a place called pink pearl island. It was a quite amusing island, eventhough it's just a small island, how bout you?"

"My summer was fun, i enjoyed a quality time with Dad" Lacus smiled

Their teacher suddenly arrived, then the class began. Introductions were made and here it goes:

"Hi I Am Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 15. And I'm from Section Blaze. Well, I'm so glad to be in here in section Braveheart , i hope i would enjoy this school year. But i just want to remind everybody that Popularity does not depend upon a pretty face or upon being handsome, but upon inner qualities of true character. Right?" She stated

"Right!" everyone chorused, including the teacher

"I love you cagalli!" A guy from the group Cagallinatixz shouted

"Next" the teacher called out

"Hello, i'm lacus clyne, you could also call me, Pinkaholix and i'm also from section blaze. This year's gonna be great! And Let's go for the gold! Aim high!" she smiled

"Next"

"Hi guyz...and Galz! i'm back, Dearka is the name." he pointed himself " and to all the girls who adores me and LOVES me, I love you. Everyone bow down to me.. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely, then the teacher stoned him using an eraser.

"Next!"

"But i have a lot of things to say!"

"Go back to your seat! NEXT!

"Hello,I'm Yzak Jule, That's all." He madly said and clenched his fists. Then glared at his classmates

"Next.."

"I'm Athrun Zala and i'm from section Braveheart. I'm also 15. Thank you."

"He is so amazing!" a girl giggled

"next.."

"I'm mirrialia hawke..."

"I'm Stellar.."

"I'm Shinn asuka.."

"I'm Auel ..."

It went on and on and on and on and on..


	2. To the principal's office! What?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay, my insane students..."she paused and look at Cagalli and smiled "except for you Ms. Attha are dismissed from class"

Everyone blinked. Including Cagalli. Confused and discriminated? No one moved, still confused. The teacher spoked out and held out a piece of stick.

"Get your butts out of here!" she screamed all the students rushed out side.

"Hey cagalli, are you going to have lunch with us?" asked Lacus

"Yeah, as usual." she smiled back.

"Cagalli!" a guy called out, probably a member of the cagallinatixz. "Yes?" Cagalli replied. The guy went near her and held out Cagalli's hand knelt and said..

"Well, i kinda have a crush on you, and I want you to be my girlfriend! I LOVE YOU CAGALLI YULA ATTHA!" he said aloud.

Everyone turned to them, seeing Cagalli and that guy holding out her hand.

"WHAT?!" every guy and gal shrieked.

"I LOVE CAGALLI AND I DESERVE HER MORE THAN YOU DO!" a guy came running towards the guy asking for cagalli's hands.

"WHAT? NO YOU DONT! I WANT TO BE HER BOYFRIEND!" another guy said

Another guy shouted and by the second every guy came running and brought great chaos. A punch here and there. Fighting for cagalli's love. Sweat dropped on Cagalli's face. She can't believe of what was happening at that moment. Lacus grabbed her and dragged her to the cafeteria.

Cagalli stiff as a rock stared blankly at the ceiling. Miriallia snapped her fingers infront of her face to bring back Cagalli into the real world.

"I think i'm going to be insane, those poor guys hurting themselves for me." she slightly cried

"Dont worry" Miriallia said and paused "hmm..i think that guy who asked for your hand is badly hurt now" she chuckled

Cagalli glared at her.

"Dont think of such things, i think his okay! Right miriallia!?" lacus elbowed miriallia. Miriallia Nodded

Just as she was finished saying those words a guy shouted

"THROW THE GUY WHO ASKED CAGALLI'S HAND OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

"AHOO! AHOO! AHOO!" the guys chorused immitating the sound the Spartans made in the movie 300

"NO! PLEASE! HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!!"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow to the two.

"Well, what was that?!" cagalli said tapping her shoes on the floor.

"That was just a play..ehehehehe" this was probably the lamest excuse Miriallia could possibly think at that time.

"THIS IS NOT A PLAY! HELP ME!" the guy screamed in pain

"He is just joking," lacus quickly said "Just a guy, joking" she stammered

wwwwwweeeeeeewwwwwwwwoooooooowwwwweeeeeewwwwwooooooo.. went the ambulance

"That was awkward" cagalli said

"You can say that again.." miriallia seconded, they finished their lunch and proceeded to the library.

"I miss this place!" cagalli said, she then thought

* * *

'I remebered the day, when I first saw him,

he was such a gentleman, and such a genius, when will he notice my feelings towards him?'

* * *

_The guy that Cagalli is dreaming about is the guy which made her love again, after her first relationship breakup, when she was still in her 2nd year in high school. She thought that she can never find a guy suitable for her._

_She had her breakdown after the break up, though she didn't let go of her studies. She became a weak person. And a very fragile one. She thought she can never love again. But this guy, brought sunshine again to her sad life. But the guy does'nt know about her feelings towrds him._

* * *

"Cagalli? You're out of your senses again.." Lacus said

"Wha-What?" she stammered "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something.." she smiled cutely at her two bestfriends

"It's him your thinking about, right?" Miriallia smiled back as she brushed off the hair on Cagalli's face

Cagalli blushed "Kinda.."

"I think you have to tell him, You have to tell him.. Oppurtunities knocks softly, so don't miss the chance" Lacus comforted her.

"Okay," she mumbled softly.

After an hour at the library, they went to each others Locker.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" a familliar voice shouted. Cagalli turned to where the voice was from. She then saw athrun, trying to run away from the evil withches (Love it XD)

"Athrun?"

Athrun passed by the girls, he was really on an emergency. But he managed to say hi to them.

Cagalli smiled to herself, she then got her books out of her locker, then proceed to the library.

Physics is such a boring subject, almost half of the class were sleeping. But then the classroom door open maniacly and then a teacher went inside and said

"Ms. Attha, to the principals office, Now!"

Everyone blinked.Cagalli? Principals office, even Cagalli was confused but she went anyway.

What would happen to her there? Had she done something wrong?


End file.
